<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Созданы друг для друга by I_am_psih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397533">Созданы друг для друга</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih'>I_am_psih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Омега бежит от стражей порядка и случайно попадает в неисправный портал. Волей случая он попадает к альфе, который...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Элиот бежал сломя голову, не замечая ничего вокруг. Ноги безумно тряслись, но это никак не мешало омеге нестись среди ночи по улочкам родного города. Он уже давно не слышал голоса стражей у себя за спиной, но всё равно боялся обернуться, до сих пор чувствовал их присутствие сзади. Силы не иссякали, подпитываемые адреналином. Омега, наконец, увидел свою цель. </p><p>Его небольшой городок был обнесён невысоким, но скользким забором. К счастью, благодаря своему сводному брату, Элиот знал тайный проход, которым пользовались редкие беглецы из городской тюрьмы и незаконные торговцы. Омега с лёгкой иронией подумал о том, что сам теперь считается беглецом. </p><p>Найдя скрытую за колючим кустом дверцу, он прополз в проход, не замечая, как колючки расцарапали всю кожу и зацепились за одежду в некоторых местах. Но даже мысль о том, что больше никто не знает об этой двери, тем более охранники, не остановила Элиота. </p><p>Теперь омега нёсся сквозь тёмный лес, куда не проступал лунный свет. Он бесконечно спотыкался о корни и врезался в стволы деревьев, но это его ничуть не замедляло. Внезапно перед ним мелькнуло что-то большое и Элиот слишком поздно сообразил, что это был старый портал, по которому торговцы передавали друг другу запрещённый товар. Брат рассказывал о нём, даже нарисовал карту, чтобы омега мог воспользоваться им при необходимости. </p><p>С одной стороны сейчас портал действительно пригодился, но с другой Элиот не представлял, куда его выкинет. Омега колебался до тех пор, пока вдалеке не прозвучало шуршание и причитания охранников. Это заставило Элиота прыгнуть в открывшийся портал. Он не знал, куда попадёт, не был уверен, что готов встретиться с чем-то на другой стороне. Но сейчас желаннее было скрыться, нежели бежать дальше, с большой вероятностью того, что его поймают.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Перед глазами всё плыло, ноги нещадно болели, так же, как и голова. А перед ним на землю ступили чьи-то ноги в кожаных сапогах. Поступь была мягкой и тихой, как бывает у охотников. Альфа приближался к Элиоту медленно и осторожно, словно к настороженной добыче или агрессивному зверю. <p>Сейчас омега был таким уставшим, что ему было всё равно, что с ним сделает этот человек. Ему хотелось лишь снова пропасть в неведение, забыться, поспать. На границе реальности Элиот заметил, как его подняли на руки и понесли в сторону большого коричневого пятна, в котором омега распознал лошадь. </p><p>Потом он вновь погрузился в глубокий сон, отдаваясь воле незнакомца. </p><p>И после того, как Элиот открыл глаза в следующий раз, он обнаружил себя под крышей юрты, уложенный на пушистую шерсть какого-то животного. Поднявшись, омега понял, что одет лишь в полупрозрачную длинную рубашку. В юрте было тепло, а из отверстия в крыше лился дневной свет. Снаружи доносились звуки людской суеты. </p><p>Элиот поднялся с подобия матраса и прошёлся вокруг. Весь пол покрывали несколько слоёв ковров, а рядом с кроватью стояли несколько сундуков. Обычно омега не стал бы рыться в чужих вещах, но ему было слишком интересно узнать, где он оказался. Спустя два сундука он нашёл штаны и накидку, похожую на длинный халат. Штаны, естественно, оказались на два размера больше, но омега подвязал их шнуром, найденным в том же сундуке. Халат тоже был великоват, но терпимо. </p><p>К счастью для Элиота, его старенькая обувь стояла возле входа. Обувшись, он решительно вышел наружу. Люди сновали между юрт, занятые своими делами и не обращающие внимания на омегу. Его заметил только мальчик, сидевший у входа. Завидев Элиота, он схватил его за руку и потянул в сторону. Омега пошёл за ним. </p><p>Вскоре они дошли до чистого поля, где отцы учили своих детей верховой езде. Практически младенцев сажали на крупных коней, уча их держать поводья и держаться в седле. А за этим всем наблюдал высокий мужчина, чьи сапоги показались знакомыми. Мальчик подбежал к нему и что-то сказал на незнакомом омеге наречии. Альфа повернулся к омеге и кликнул кого-то с поля. </p><p>Альфа выглядел для Элиота немного странно с выбритыми висками и заплетёнными в косу тёмными волосами. А на виске был нарисован странный знак, издалека напоминающий карикатурное изображение птицы. На его шее висело крупное ожерелье. </p><p>К ним подбежал омега, который выглядел не менее дико для Элиота: тоже с выбритыми висками, хотя волосы он не собирал, позволяя длинным локонам колыхаться на ветру. Элиот не смог разглядеть, есть ли у омеги такой же знак на виске, но на его шее тоже было необычное украшение: ошейник с висящим маленьким красным камешком. </p><p>Альфа что-то сказал омеге, тот кивнул и обратился к Элиоту: </p><p>- Приветствую тебя в моём племени. Меня зовут Горм. Я Глава этого рода. А это, - омега указал на себя, - Мой переводчик - Шим. Я хочу узнать, из какого ты рода, и почему оказался совершенно один среди степи и без лошади? </p><p>Элиот сначала думал, говорить ему правду или нет, и всё же решил ничего не утаивать. </p><p>- У меня нет рода. Из семьи у меня остался только брат. А среди степи я оказался случайно, наткнувшись на неисправный портал. </p><p>Шим пересказал ответ омеги Горму. Спустя минуту, снова заговорил переводчик:</p><p>- Сожалею, но мы не в силах помочь. </p><p>- Не стоит мне сочувствовать. Мне в любом случае нет дороги назад. </p><p>- Тебя изгнали? </p><p>- Нет. Меня собирались казнить. </p><p>- За какой проступок? - продолжил переводить омега. </p><p>- Из-за моего происхождения. Таким, как я, запрещено существовать. </p><p>- Нельзя запретить то, что нам даёт природа. Понимаю, что ты не имел другого выбора, поэтому предлагаю тебе вступить в наш род. Он с радостью примет нового члена. </p><p>Удивление Элиота можно было распознать лишь по вздрагиванию плеча. </p><p>- В роли кого я буду в племени? </p><p>- Мы найдём тебе занятие по твоему таланту. Наш род немногочислен, и мы будем не против пополнить его. </p><p>- Я соглашусь в том случае, если буду полностью уверен в своей безопасности. </p><p>- Ты можешь жить здесь сколько хочешь, ты ни перед кем ничем не обязан. И если ты захочешь, я официально посвящу тебя в род. </p><p>- Согласен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С первого дня Элиота снабдили одеждой и отдельным жильём, которое поставили рядом с юртой главы. Омега потратил полдня, чтобы научится разбирать и собирать её. Технология была не такой сложной, если ты понимаешь, что делать. Так же ему предоставили несколько комплектов одежды. Она была очень удобной и такой лёгкой, будто Элиот вообще ничего не носил. <p>Пришло время искать для омеги призвание, поэтому сам Глава рода пришёл к нему вместе со своим переводчиком. </p><p>- С началом дня, Элиот. - перевёл Шим заковыристую речь Горма. - Я должен официально представить тебя нашему роду и устроить тебя. </p><p>- Куда я могу пойти? - спросил омега у Шима, потому что разговаривать с тем, кто и так ничего не понимает, было сложно и неловко. </p><p>- В ремесленники, например. Можешь стать охотником или пасти скот, шить одежду, можешь найти мужа и растить детей. </p><p>Размышляя, Элиот вспомнил, как помогал брату ковать железо. Чаще всего омега делал украшения и мелкие вещи, но потом научился делать мечи и наконечники для стрел, которые всегда украшал орнаментом, придуманным им ещё в детстве. </p><p>- Я бы хотел работать с металлом. </p><p>- Ты умеешь ковать оружие, доспехи? </p><p>- Да. </p><p>- Тогда ты сможешь заняться этим. У нас очень ценятся те, кто умеет ковать железо. Я предоставлю всё, что необходимо. </p><p>На следующий день Элиот приступил к работе. В роду существовала особая система: кто-то просит сделать ему меч, а взамен предлагает продукты или одежду. Если необходимый материал заканчивается, нужно известить об этом Главу. Омега быстро освоился и стал прекрасным приобретением для рода. </p><p>Он делал прекрасное крепкое оружие и обязательно украшал его ненавязчивыми, но очень искусными и необычными узорами. Когда его работы были замечены омегами, то Элиоту начали поступать заказы на украшения, быстро прославившиеся среди всех членов рода. Омега делал все строго индивидуально, пытался внести в украшения частичку личности заказчика. </p><p>В еде и одежде не было недостатка, поэтому Элиот часто приглашал кого-нибудь в гости, отчасти из-за того, что вечерами одному в юрте было довольно скучно. </p><p>Через несколько дней к нему пришёл сам Глава рода. Когда Элиот почувствовал его еле уловимый запах, его сердце ёкнуло. Шима с ним не было, но за время, проведённое здесь, омега начал немного говорить на их языке. Он собирался поздороваться с Главой, но тот удивил его, сказав на родном языке Элиота: </p><p>- Приветствую тебя, Элиот. </p><p>- Приветствую вас, Глава, - ответил он уже на их наречии. - Чем обязан? </p><p>- Мне нужен новый щит. </p><p>- Можете прийти через три дня. </p><p>Элиот вернулся к себе и глубоко задумался. Почему-то хотелось сделать щит не только надёжным, но и красивым. Таким, чтобы он кричал о силе и мудрости своего хозяина. Омега решил сделать по всему щиту геометрический узор с множеством линий и острых углов. А посередине голову раффера - степного хищника. </p><p>- Это прекрасно! - восхитился Шим, который зашёл на второй день работы Элиота. - Ты так сильно ценишь нашего Главу? </p><p>Увидев непонимающий взгляд омеги, кочевник пояснил: </p><p>- Обычно главам рода делают простые щиты, но если их украшают по своему усмотрению, значит оружейник хочет показать свою преданность и восхищение. Хотя, возможно, люди немного по-другому воспримут это. </p><p>- Как? - насторожился Элиот. </p><p>- Иногда омеги и альфы дарят друг другу подарки, чтобы начать ритуал ухаживания. Сначала вы дарите друг другу полезные вещи, вроде оружия, потом красивые вещи, вроде одежды и в конце вы дарите друг другу ласку. </p><p>- Что значит "ласку"? </p><p>- Именно то и значит. - у Шима на губах появилась непроизвольная улыбка. - Во время этого процесса альфы и омеги пахнут сильнее и могут понять, подходят ли они друг другу в этом плане. Только с условием, что оба остаются после этого девственниками. Нашему Главе повезло, что ты первым даришь ему подарок! Считается, что если омега сделал это первым, значит он смел и храбр. </p><p>- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что я нравлюсь Главе? - ужаснулся Элиот. </p><p>- Скорее всего. Глава редко показывает свои чувства. </p><p>Слова Шима заставили омегу подумать о собственной симпатии к Главе. Безусловно, Элиот был благодарен за приют, который ему предоставили.  Но представить Главу в роли своего мужа он не мог. Когда Элиот только начал расцветать, многие альфы в городе пытались начать за ним ухаживать, но брат отгонял их всех, как сторожевой пёс. Он прекрасно знал, что его младшего омегу, если заберёт какой-нибудь мужлан, то превратит в бесплатную прислугу. Учитывая, что Элиот действительно очень красив. Хотя теперь это можно сослать на его происхождение. </p><p>Через три дня щит был готов, и Элиот ждал прихода Главы. Когда тот появился на пороге юрты, омега вдохнул побольше воздуха. </p><p>- Мне нравится. - произнёс Горм. - Спасибо, Элиот. </p><p>Омеге показалось или Глава действительно улыбнулся? После его ухода Элиот не мог отвлечься от чувства бесконечной радости. </p><p>А на следующий день Глава вручил ему лук и стрелы. </p><p>- Я не так искусно кую железо, зато я умею работать с деревом. - сказал Горм. - Я видел, как ты пробовал новые стрелы несколько дней назад. Ты прекрасно стреляешь. </p><p>- Спасибо, - смущённо ответил Элиот, но в глубине души закралась надежда, что Глава останется с ним ещё на несколько мгновений. - Не хотите зайти на обед? </p><p>- Буду рад. </p><p>Гром зашёл в юрту омеги и сел на мягкий ковёр. Элиот подал ему глиняную тарелку с супом и устроился напротив. </p><p>- Ты очень вкусно готовишь. - произнёс в тишине Глава. </p><p>- Спасибо. </p><p>Элиот вновь смутился, но, набравшись смелости, начал важный разговор: </p><p>- Глава, вы же подарили мне лук, чтобы начать ритуал ухаживания? </p><p>- Да, ты верно всё истолковал. - будничным тоном ответил Горм. </p><p>- Но, зачем вам я? </p><p>- Я чувствую в тебе мою пару. Не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты, но я готов доказать, что буду прекрасным мужем. </p><p>- Я даже не часть рода. </p><p>- Мне это не важно. Я принял тебя в род, значит ты здесь родной. Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоится, омеги и альфы часто переходят в другие рода, так мы обновляем кровь. </p><p>- Я сомневаюсь, что вам понравится в будущем иметь детей от меня. </p><p>- Почему ты так считаешь? </p><p>- Моё происхождение ужасно. </p><p>- Что это значит? Происхождение не может быть ужасным. - удивился Глава и сел ближе к Элиоту. </p><p>- Таким, как я, запрещено существовать. </p><p>- Это по правилам оседлых. Но мы не запрещаем кому-то существовать из-за их природы. Расскажи мне, почему ты так ненавидишь себя за это? </p><p>- Я создал слишком много проблем своему брату. Он был единственным, кто заботился обо мне после смерти наших родителей. Но раскрытие моей настоящей сущности испортило всю его жизнь. Я не хотел этого. Я даже не знал, кто я всё это время. </p><p>- Тогда почему ты винишь в этом себя? </p><p>Элиот не нашёл, что ответить. После долгих минут молчания он заговорил сипло, будто был готов заплакать: </p><p>- Вы действительно хотите быть со мной? </p><p>- Да.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Ты очень красив. - произнёс Глава, смотря на то, как лучи яркого солнца проходятся по шелковистым светлым волосам омеги, как его глаза сверкают от водных бликов, как на нежных губах расцветает улыбка. Позади громыхала текущая река, но Горм слышал только слова Элиота. <p>- Ты тоже очень красив. Особенно сейчас. - омега провёл ладонью по голой груди альфы. Но вдруг он убрал руку и отвернулся от любимого, вмиг помрачнев. </p><p>Горм утешающе положил руку на плечо омеги, и тот вскочил возбуждённый и решительный. </p><p>- Я должен тебе всё рассказать! Всё! Я больше не могу держать это в тайне от тебя. Во мне течёт кровь Древнего! </p><p>Элиот сжался, будто ожидая удара. </p><p>- Ты наследник Предков? Но я ни разу не видел, как ты колдуешь. Хотя, ты действительно выглядишь, как они. </p><p>- Ты всё ещё любишь меня? - чуть ли не плача спросил омега. </p><p>- Да. Но ты говорил, что тебе пришлось сбежать из империи. Почему? Ведь кровь Древних - это счастье для семьи и всего народа. </p><p>- Всё было так до попытки свергнуть власть. Один из наследников был недоволен императором, но должен был ему подчиняться. Он собрал целую армию единомышленников. Естественно, он сверг императора, но не смог убить его маленького на тот момент сына. Он хотел самостоятельно вырастить из него достойного правителя. Но что-то пошло не так и, когда принц вырос, он приказал истребить всех наследников Предков. Несмотря на то, что развитие империи из-за отсутствия магической помощи сильно замедлилось, люди радовались этому, ведь они все боялись нас. </p><p>- Мне не важно, кто ты по происхождению, я много раз тебе об этом говорил. Я люблю тебя больше белого света, поэтому предлагаю завтра пройти последнюю часть ритуала. </p><p>Элиот на секунду опешил: обычно ритуал ухаживания продолжается минимум полгода, об этом ему рассказал Шим. Они же с Гормом вместе всего два месяца. Хотя, уже сейчас омега чувствовал, что не сможет жить без Главы, что готов с ним на край света пойти, бросится в эпицентр сражения, дабы защитить его или умереть вместе. </p><p>- Я согласен. </p><p>И они прикоснулись к губам друг друга, просто наслаждаясь взаимными тёплом и заботой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За окном постепенно темнело. В юрте становилось невыносимо жарко. Элиот смущался с каждым шагом Горма. Альфа уже был полностью обнажён и собирался помочь своему омеге снять ненужную сейчас одежду. Он медленно стянул с Элиота жилетку и рубашку, спустился на колени и потянул вниз штаны, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как из плена ткани вырывается уже порядком возбуждённый член омеги. <p>Элиот был ещё более прекрасен в таком виде, о чём Горм не забыл ему сказать. Потом последовал глубокий поцелуй и объятия. Такие крепкие, что они начали ощущать биение сердец друг друга. Альфе даже показалось, что в этот момент вокруг головы Элиота появилось золотое свечение и тут же пропало. </p><p>Они легли на мягкие шкуры и сменили объятия на нежные поглаживания, перерастающие в более откровенные ласки. Они прижались ближе друг к другу, чтобы сильнее прочувствовать чужое возбуждение. Омега начал яростнее водить ладонью по члену альфы, сквозь стоны проговаривая: </p><p>- Я уже почти... Не могу терпеть! </p><p>Элиот излился первым, пачкая свой живот и живот своего альфы, откидывая голову назад. Внезапно сквозь его кожу пробился золотистый свет, заливая полумрак в юрте. </p><p>Горм кончил в тот же момент, впитывая в свою память волшебный образ своего омеги, находящегося в экстазе, светящегося от оргазма. </p><p>Золотой свет потух, и Элиот расслабился, иногда вздрагивая после этого потрясающего чувства эйфории. </p><p>- Я так люблю тебя. - приобнял его альфа. - Завтра нужно сходить к шаману и попросить его провести брачный обряд. </p><p>- И узнать насчёт этого свечения, - устало согласился с ним Элиот, прикрывая веки и засыпая с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В самом начале времён существования человечества по земле ходили не только обычные люди,некоторые из которых обладали магией, но и трёхметровые великаны - Древние. Великаны обладали сильнейшей магией, позволяющей управлять погодой, заставляли вулканы извергаться, устраивали землятресения, даже могли изменить время года. Для людей они были всемогущими богами, поэтому для них строились храмы. </p><p>Шли века, и Древние стали уменьшаться в росте, а люди становились слабее магически. Тогда-то произошло чудо: омега, повстречавший Древнего, почувствовал в нём свою пару. Это было взаимно, и через пару лет у них появился сын. Он обладал внешностью Древнего, но его сила была не настолько мощной, как у отца-альфы, но явно намного сильнее, чем у простых людей. </p><p>Спустя несколько веков Древние перестали чувствовать истинные пары в своих сородичах, а только в людях. Так произошло слияние. </p><p>Сейчас наследников Древней крови осталось очень мало, и от страха люди поставили нам рамки. Теперь мы обязаны служить императору и помогать людям творить их слабую магию. Не знаю, сколько ещё лет нам терпеть это. Император сходит с ума, с каждым днём его безумие всё сильнее охватывает разум. Я уже не могу сосчитать сколько ужасных поступков он заставил нас сделать. Вчера нам пришлось убить графа, который на самом деле был не виновен, но император даже не хотел нас слушать. Вместе с графом он приказал уничтожить и его мужа-омегу, и его пятерых детей. Я до сих пор вижу их заплаканные лица перед глазами. А в ушах ещё стоит крик сельчан, чью деревню он приказал сжечь дотла, потому что подозревал жителей в измене родине. </p><p>Высокий светловолосый альфа закончил писать, встал со стула и заглянул в соседнюю комнату. Там, на кровати полулежал его супруг. Самый добрый, самый красивый омега на этом свете укачивал их общего сына. </p><p>- Ты закончил? - шёпотом спросил он. </p><p>- Да. Он уже уснул? </p><p>- Да, но может проснуться, если перестану качать. </p><p>- Ты устал, дай-ка его мне. </p><p>- Я сегодня навещал Бьёрка, мы гуляли вместе с детьми на новой площади. Его сын такой неугомонный, мне даже жаль его. Наш, наоборот, такой тихий и спокойный.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Айден, ты слышал? - когда альфа шёл по главному коридору замка, к нему подбежал один из его старых друзей Древних - Ван. <p>- Что слышал? </p><p>- Император собирается ввести новый закон для Древних. </p><p>- Какой? - напрягся альфа. </p><p>- Только император имеет права выбирать для нас партнёров для создания семьи. А тех детей, которые родились не от его прислужников, он собирается уничтожить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день Древние свергли власть. Маленького наследника императора Айден решил вырастить так, чтобы он уважал своих подданных. Но не получилось. Когда маленький император вырос, он приказал уничтожить всех Древних. К счастью, альфе удалось защитить своего сына-омегу - Кирона. Он отправил его в самую отдалённую деревню. <p>Тогда Айден понял, почему его супруг просил держать информацию о наличие у них сына в тайне. Новый император не знал о Кироне, поэтому омега остался в безопасности. </p><p>В деревне Кирон нашёл себе супруга, с которым они позже переехали в большой город, где уже давно жил старший брат его мужа. Их семейная жизнь была прекрасна, пока Кирон не умер после родов. Это было большое потрясение для всей семьи. И его любимый супруг остался один с сыном-омегой на руках. </p><p>А через год ему пришёл приказ от императора. </p><p>- Я должен идти в армию, сражаться на границе. - делился своим горем со своим старшим братом альфа. - Что мне делать? С кем оставить Элиота? </p><p>- Мы готовы забрать Элиота к себе. </p><p>- Правда? Но у вас уже есть Мален, вам итак тяжело. </p><p>- Всё, ради семьи. </p><p>Через год война с соседним государством закончилась. Элиот остался сиротой. Позже Милен стал его братом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Императорские стражи просто ворвались в наш дом, - рассказывал Элиот шаману, сжимая руку своего любимого альфы. - Они схватили Милена и выбросили его на улицу, заперли двери, оставив меня внутри. Мне было некуда бежать. Они окружили меня. Один из них поднёс ко мне какой-то амулет, и он загорелся тем же золотым свечением, что вырвалось из меня прошлой ночью. Я не понял, что это значит, и не успел опомниться, как меня скрутили и вынесли из дома. Я очень испугался. Милен побежал мне навстречу, но его откинули другие стражники. Он упал и ударился головой о камень. Я решил, что он умер от удара. И так разозлился. Спустя мгновение всех стражников разбросало вокруг меня. А Милен оказался жив. Он сказал, чтобы я бежал подальше в лес, а он постарается их задержать. И я побежал. В лесу наткнулся на неисправный портал и попал сюда. <p>- Раньше ты никогда не использовал свои способности Древнего? - спросил шаман. </p><p>- Никогда. Я даже не подозревал, что они есть. </p><p>- Что ж. Видимо это потому, что тебя растили обычные люди. Да и твоя магия намного сильнее, чем у предыдущих Древних. А тот амулет, я слышал о нём - он указывает на магию Древних. В природе есть очень редкий металл, он реагирует на неё. Скорее всего он сделан из него. </p><p>- Как они узнали, что я могу оказаться Древним? </p><p>- Этого я не могу узнать. Могу лишь сказать, что теперь тебе нужно учиться пользоваться своими силами. Я не могу тебе помочь, я обычный маг, я слишком слаб. Но вскоре здесь будет перекочёвывать другой род, который дружен с нами. Среди них тоже есть Древний. Мы попросим его о помощи. </p><p>- Не волнуйся, мы всё преодолеем. - Горм обнял его. - Если хочешь, мы можем перенести свадьбу.</p><p>- Думаю, стоит её перенести, пока я не научусь использовать свою силу. </p><p>- Хорошо. </p><p>- Люблю тебя. </p><p>- Я тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>